The present invention relates to new antiandrogenic steroids.
The compound of formula I below wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen and X is oxygen, known as "mesterolone" is a strongly orally effective androgen. Mesterolone (1-.alpha. methylandrostan-17.beta.-ol-3-one) is described, for example, in German Patent 1,152,100 and in "Arzneimittel-Forsch." [Drug Research] 16, 4: 455-466 (1966).